A New Friend In The Wind
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: There's a new Air Portal Master in Skylands, one who arrives just in time to help Rachel, Crystal, and Blaze fight back Kaos and the Doomlanders. Done as a request for Guestspirit. :)


**Guestspirit, who owns Gin Rush, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **A New Friend In The Wind**

Rachel grunted as she took a hit from the Brawler Doomlander that knocked her airborne, but she twisted and landed on her feet, skidding to a stop. Blaze, who had also been knocked back, skidded to a stop beside her. "Kaos must have given these guys upgrades," he said. "I don't remember them being this strong before."

"He must have them in nightmare mode," the Tech Portal Master replied. "Enemies are harder to beat on nightmare mode, though not impossible."

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master nodded and saw Crystal, the young Life Portal Master, try to use her plant attacks to slow down the Knight Doomlander she was facing, but the Smasher Doomlander was sneaking up on her. "Crystal, duck!" Blaze called out.

Hearing his warning, the girl ducked seconds before fiery ninja stars flew past her and struck the Smasher Doomlander, who roared in anger, but was then smacked by gears that were lit with fire. "Back, you creep!" Rachel called out, holding up more gears in telekinetic bubbles over her hands and the gears were on fire. Blaze looked at her in surprise.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Tae Kwon Crow's been training me in the element of Fire," she replied. "He said that if my element should suddenly give out, I'll have another element to fall back on."

"So you're going to become a Fire Portal Master too?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head with a smile. "Nah, I'll leave that to you and Sage," she said, referring to their friend who was another triple element Portal Master.

Blaze smiled. "Why not?" He asked as both of them threw out more attacks with him using fiery ninja stars and her throwing out more gears that were either on fire or had ice on them. "I could see you as a many-element Portal Master. You could even be the Portal Master of all ten elements like Master Eon."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, but that would be a lot of power, power that must be used responsibly. And besides, you know I've got a big soft spot for the Tech Element," she said.

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah, seeing as you and Magna Charge kiss all the time, not caring who's watching," he said teasingly.

"And you and Roller Brawl don't do the same?" She teased back. "You're as bad as me and Magna."

Blaze chuckled again. "Can't deny that," he said before both jumped up and threw another fiery attack downwards, but the Doomlanders dodged, surprising them, but they quickly recovered. "I don't recall them dodging before."

"Neither do I," Rachel replied. "Kaos must have seriously upgraded them."

"Which means big trouble for us."

Crystal cried out as she was thrown back, but Rachel lifted a hand quickly, catching her little sister in her telekinesis. The little girl quickly recovered and used the momentum of her sister catching her to jump back into the fray, but the Knight Doomlander held up his sword and she was about to fall on it. "Crystal!" Rachel cried out in alarm.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew away the Doomlander and Crystal let out a surprised yelp as she was blown back a bit too, but two familiar arms caught her and she found herself looking up into familiar glowing eyes. "Spellslamzer!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "That was an awesome wind attack! You saved me!"

He chuckled. "Actually, kiddo, that wind attack wasn't me," he admitted.

Rachel and Blaze looked around. "Was it Katie then?" Blaze asked, referring to their friend who was a Air Portal Master.

The Tech Portal Master shook her head. "She's with Freeze Blade in Winter Keep," she said. "They're celebrating their anniversary."

"And Drew's with Knightmare at the Fantasm Forest," he said. "And Sage is with Whirlwind at the Academy."

"Then who sent that attack?" Spellslamzer asked.

"Sky Way!" A voice cried out and they looked up to see a young man running towards them on a path seemingly made from tunneling air. Rachel's eyes widened.

"It looks like a tunnel of air that he's running on," she said.

Blaze grew thoughtful. "Looks like he's got a good handle on it too," he said.

The young man, who looked to be about twenty years of age, landed in front of them, snapping his fingers, to which a light blue bike that looked very defined appeared beside him. His appearance caught their attention too. He wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Silver goggles covered his eyes while his short dark blonde hair was tousled slightly by the wind. Snapping his fingers again, he touched his goggles and before everyone's eyes, light blue armor came around him like a gladiator's armor would, but with a sleek design like a BMX motorcyclist's suit and a wind aura surrounded him. Crystal's eyes widened.

"He's got a Skyelemental too!" She exclaimed.

"She's right," said Spellslamzer. "With the element of Wind."

"He must be a new Portal Master," Rachel said.

The three Doomlanders glared at the newcomer and charged, but he only smiled. "Should know better than to mess with the air," he said before hopping on his bike and starting it up, driving towards the Doomlanders before hitting a bump and going airborne, but to everyone's shock, he used the momentum of that to spin his bike around and smash into the three Doomlanders, spinning his back wheel fast and giving the three rubber burn before jumping off and landing perfectly on his feet while his bike landed upright beside him.

"He's definitely got some complex moves," Blaze said, a touch of awe in his voice.

Kaos appeared and he looked mad. "Not another one!" He groaned. "There's too many Poser Masters around!"

"Too bad," Rachel retorted. "Because we'll keep coming to stop the likes of you."

"So get lost, oyster breath!" Crystal snarled.

Blaze gave Rachel a confused look. "Oyster breath?" He asked.

She chuckled. "When you eat smoked oysters, it leaves a fishy scent in your mouth for about a day," she said. "It happens to me when I eat them, but I don't mind as I love oysters."

Now understanding, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master chuckled as they then watched the newcomer glare at Kaos. "You know, Skylands would be great without you or bullies bothering the rest of us," he said before unleashing some air attacks, moving quickly and with skill. Rachel's eyes widened again.

"He's moving fluidly, almost like he's taken martial arts," she said.

"And he's added a few moves to the mix with his bike," Spellslamzer said, impressed.

Kaos yelled in pain as he was hit multiple times, but he got a hit in, which made the young man grunt and he groaned before he glared at Kaos and then saw the Doomlanders were about to close in and he smirked. "Bet you guys can't keep up," he said before standing up and jumping into the air. "Sky Way!"

The column of air appeared again and he ran over it with the three Doomlanders and Kaos following, but just as they reached the middle and he reached the end, he smirked again and raised a hand, snapping his fingers.

The column of air suddenly became unstable and Kaos and the Doomlanders, who were right in the middle of it, sank down a bit before the column of air almost completely vanished, sending them pummeling through the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaos screamed out, managing to use his magic to escape, but the Doomlanders were destroyed as a result.

It was quiet for a moment before the Sky Slicer flew overhead and Stormblade and Dreamcatcher came gliding downwards. "Gin! There you are!" Stormblade said, a smile on her face. "Couldn't wait for us, huh?"

"Sorry, Storm," he said. "But you know I hate bullies."

"Yeah, and we got caught in one of Kaos' tornadoes," Dreamcatcher said, shaking her head to try and fix her hair. A golden glow gently surrounded her and helped her, courtesy of Rachel. "I'm going to give him bad dreams tonight for messing up my hair. Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome, hon," the Tech Portal Master said.

The newcomer turned to them. "Are you three Portal Masters too?" He asked.

"Yes, we are," Blaze responded.

"Are you an Air Portal Master?" Crystal asked, her eyes wide.

He nodded. "Yes, I am," he said.

Stormblade smiled. "Guys, this is Gin Rush," she said. "He's my Portal Master and one of Dreamcatcher's Portal Masters."

Gin smiled. "And you two are amazing partners," he said, making them smile.

Dreamcatcher turned to Gin. "Gin, these four are Rachel, the Tech Portal Master and leader of the group; Blaze, the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master and other leader of the group; Crystal, the Life Portal Master; and Spellslamzer, one of Crystal's partners," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys," Gin said. "My partners have told me a lot about the twelve Portal Masters who have protected Skylands for quite a while now."

"It has been a few years," Rachel admitted. "And it's nice to meet you too, Gin. You've got some killer moves."

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you going to join the team?" Crystal asked hopefully. "Looks like you can give Kaos a major headache."

"Yeah, but I'm not a fan of pain," he admitted. "Though I won't hesitate to kick Kaos' butt or get rid of bullies."

Rachel looked at Blaze. "What do you think, partner?" She asked. "A baker's dozen could be our lucky number."

"And give Kaos a bigger fear," he said with a smile. "He's got a fear of the number thirteen."

Rachel chuckled in amusement and turned to Gin. "Well, if you want, you're welcome to join us," she said.

He looked at them. "Really?" He asked. "You...You mean it?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it," she said gently, amusement in her voice. "You just showed that you've got some moves and power and you fight against Kaos and bad guys same as us.

He smiled. "Thanks," he said. "And...I accept."

Dreamcatcher smiled, gently nudging his shoulder. "I've got a special dream for you," she said sweetly.

Stormblade giggled. "Are you looking forward to a rest, Gin?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "That sounds good."

Back at the Academy, while Gin headed for his room and fell asleep, the other Portal Masters went to Master Eon's office and he smiled as he told them that Gin liked sleeping to keep his body rested and ready as some of his moves did get exhausting and he loved the sky, the reason he became an Air Portal Master. "He can definitely provide an edge in a battle against Kaos," he said.

"Well, any enemy of Kaos and evil is a friend of ours and welcomed to help us," Rachel said.

"And he's a hero too!" Crystal said.

"That's right," Blaze said with a smile. "He did save Crystal when the Knight Doomlander was about to hurt her."

Stormblade smiled. "He wasn't sure about approaching you guys, but he wanted to help out," she said.

"Well, I'm glad he did," Spellslamzer said, gently throwing Crystal up into the air and catching her as she giggled and he repeated the action, making her laugh as she reached towards him whenever she was coming down and he caught her each time, smiling as she continued giggling and laughing, making the others smile.

Rachel was deep in thought as she watched them. _If he hadn't shown up in time, Crystal might have gotten hurt,_ she thought to herself.

Inwardly, she was glad they now had a new friend of the Air element.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
